New Girl in Town
'''New Girl in Town '''is the eleventh episode of Season 4. Synopsis A new girl called Bonnie moves to Royal Woods, and she has a crush on Clyde, but Lincoln fears of losing his best friend. Plot Lincoln stays in Clyde's house for the night. Suddenly, they are awake by a moving truck, that is parking near his house. Both look through the window for seeing who is. When they see a pair of adults and her child, Clyde hides, and pulls Lincoln's hair to hide him. When Lincoln asks why he's hiding, Clyde answers that he knows that girl, that is in love with him, but Clyde don't, and that he moved to Royal Woods to avoid her, also his heart belongs to other woman -not corresponded, sure-. Lincoln peeks a little on the window. He sees that are picking up things from the truck. Suddenly the girl of the couple goes to Clyde's house. Lincoln hides again. Sounds the bell. Lincoln and Clyde avoid the latter's parents awake, for them to not open the door. But the girl is intelligent and goes to the window. Lincoln closes the curtain rapidly. Obviously the girl knew there are people in the house. She knocks the door again, mentioning the name of Clyde several times. Clyde is alarmed, because she already knows he is inside. Lincoln suggests him to act if he doesn't knew her, but Clyde says she is astute, and she doesn't leave to trick self easily. Lincoln goes to the kitchen for supporting Clyde from 'away'. Clyde opens the door. The girl, after greeting Clyde, sees a white tuft over the kitchen's bar. Okay, Clyde tries to rid away from her in the less time possible, and he says goodbye, and pushes her through the door. But the girl enters by the back door, and she meets with Lincoln. The girl presents herself as Bonnie, and explains him the reason of her moving. 3 years ago, Clyde and Bonnie go to the same school. Every day, Bonnie observed Clyde while he was eating his lunch. Clyde don't noticed her until last year, when Bonnie accidentally slipped from the bush she hided, making Clyde noticed her, and got to lunch to other site. When both graduated, Clyde decided to move for not having to see her again. Luckily for him, Bonnie didn't noticed he moved until her family decided to move to Royal Woods. They found an empty house, and they installed there. Now Lincoln know the true objective of Bonnie, Lincoln fears that she takes away his best friend. So he try to eliminate Bonnie of the map -not kill her, only put her away the enough-. Lincoln knows that the first thing Bonnie will do is to follow Clyde on the sly. Clyde goes to a sport store. Lincoln finds a shortcut for trick Bonnie, giving her the notice Clyde got to the park -nope-. And she believed him, going direct there. When she goes away, Lincoln makes Clyde a signal, advising him that she got away. Both go to Lincoln's house, sure that Bonnie won't find them there. The next morning Lincoln is secure of taking Clyde to buy the new season of AARGH! in DVD. They decide to exit through the back door if Bonnie wants them. But she is a step forward. She slaps Lincoln in the check for tricking her the previous day. She stanted in the park for 7 hours, waiting for Clyde, which doesn't arrive. Bonnie asks Clyde for him going to the bathroom a minute. She procedes to pull Lincoln by the ears, exiging him to not meddle between Clyde and her. If he does, he will say goodbye -don't killing him, only taking him away-. Clyde would say goodbye to Lincoln if the latter meddles. When she goes away. Lincoln runs to his room to plan an strategy about how to retrieve his friend. A week later, Clyde can't tolerate Bonnie anymore. He takes advantage that Bonnie is in piano classes for sneaking in Lincoln's house and asking him for help. Lincoln -hoping no one sees him-, decides to enter to Lynn and Lucy's room. When he enters, he takes a photo of Lynn, and exits quickly. Lincoln says with that will be enough to distract Bonnie, thinking Lynn is on a relationship with Clyde, to put her jealous. Bad idea, that only caused she got to the Loud residence, searched Lynn, and gave her the punch-fiesta of her life. But as Lincoln told Lynn about the plan, she knew how to defend herself, and she got away without a scar, tying Bonnie in the process. They throw her with all and chair, leaving her in the hill. The next day the Louds got to the fiscally to ask for a restriction order against Bonnie, for preventing her to go near Clyde, and so leaving him calm. Meanwhile Lincoln is still watching her from close. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes